


The one where they dance real close

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [16]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: They're definitely not the only ones on the dancefloor taking things a little Far, but they go to find the bathroom anyway.





	The one where they dance real close

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. This is all for fun.
> 
> for anon. Isak/Even - "In public (bathroom or whatever)"

Even is drunk. Tipsy on alcohol, tipsy on the throbbing bass and strobe lights of the club, tipsy on Isak. All in all, Even is drunk, or at least he feels like he is, and that’s honestly almost all that matters, is it? He’s feeling hot and while and he’s so glad that he let Isak and Eva persuade him to come out with them tonight after all. He’s had a shit week - not depressed-shit but my-boss-has-been-a-dick shit and a Saturday spent dancing away his cares was apparently just the ticket to make him feel better.

It doesn’t hurt that Isak’s had his back pressed to Even’s chest for the last five songs, lets Even guide him through slow, sensuous movements that are probably not entirely qualified to be called dancing anymore. But the dancefloor is packed, and almost no one has all of their clothing on anymore. There’s glitter everywhere. To Even’s left two guys are licking salt out of the dips of a third guy’s clavicles right there on the dance floor, taking turns to snatch slices of lime from his mouth after a shot each. Two women are locked in a slightly swaying kiss.

Eva and Noora should be on the dancefloor somewhere too, but Even can’t see them. Probably that’s not a bad thing. The last time he saw them, Eva peeled her lacy, see-through shirt over her head, left in just her bralet as she wrapped herself around Noora.

There are people bumping into them from all sides, so Even pulls Isak closer, notices only how affected he is by it all when he feels the bulge of his dick press into Isak’s ass. He bends foreward and lets his chin rest on Isak’s shoulder, turns his head to mouth at Isak’s neck.

“Fuck, baby,” Isak moans, and Even hears it only because he can pick Isak’s voice out in any kind of crowded room.

“Can’t help it with you like this,” Even moves his head to Isak’s ear to say, wraps his arms around his lower stomach to hold him close, pressed together more tightly. This probably doesn’t count as dancing anymore at all, but Isak’s still swaying side to side, one hand on Even’s arm, the other up to hold on to Even’s head and turn his head so they can meet in a kiss.

Logically, Even knows they’re probably putting on a bit of a show, but between the hot slide of Isak’s tonuge in his mouth and the pressure in his pants, he doesn’t really care. Plus, it’s not like they’re the only ones. This particular night has passed over into semi-decent, semi-public, semi-orgy a good hour or so ago. They’re just blending in really.

Still, even though they’re shielded from everyone but the people immediately around them by, well, the people immediately around them, Even expects Isak to protest when he slips one hand lower, gropes for Isak’s dick through his trousers, squeezing a little to get him to feel at least a little of the urgency Even feels. But Isak moans into the kiss and rubs his ass back, lets Even ride the cleft of his ass as Even feels him harden in his jeans. Not that he can really feel it all that well through their two layers of denim, but the intention sparks his blood.

“Fuck, baby, turn around,” Even says, and grabs Isak by the hips to spin him around before he’s even finished the sentence.

Isak tips his head up to meet him in a kiss immediately, lets Even lick deep and desperate into his mouth. He slots a leg between Even’s and rolls his hips up against Even’s thigh that puts between his like he fully intends to get off right here on this dancefloor.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Even curses, ducks his head down into Isak’s neck and grabs his ass to keep him still.

Isak only laughs, pressed close enough for Even to be able to feel it move Isak’s chest against his.

“We should go find a corner. Or the bathroom,” Isak says into his ear, sucks the lobe into his mouth teasingly.

Absolutely everyone around them probably knows why they push their way through the crowd only a moment or two later, but Even doesn’t are. All he wants is Isak’s mouth on his and his dick in his hand. His mouth even, maybe, if the state of the club toilets permits it.

They stumble into a stall together even though there’s someone at the sinks, and Isak laughs hotly into Even’s hair when Even sucks another love bite into his neck, pushing him up against the door.

“You have no shame,” Isak whispers, maybe quietly enough for people to not be able to make out the words.

“Look who’s talking,” Even whispers back before kissing him again and then reaching down to undo Isak’s jeans. Isak grins into the kiss and lets him, runs his hands through Even’s hair like he’s in no hurry at all. Even’s pretty sure he’s putting on at least a little bit of an act of control for Even’s benefit, but damnitall if it doesn’t work to rile Even up more, if it doesn’t make him break the kiss to lick wetly over his palm and wrap it around both their cocks.

Isak moans and Even grins, swallows the noise up with his lips and pulls at them both slowly, hand squeezing a little tighter than usual to fit as much of them both into his hand as he can. Isak doesn’t move to help, just keeps scratching his nails over Even’s scalp and the back of his neck, making shivers run down Even’s spine while he keeps kissing him.

There’s laughter as new people burst into the bathroom, the flush of the toilet in the cubicle right next to theirs, and Even’s entire spine lights up with how fucking obvious they’re being, how much he just doesn’t care about anything but getting off - and getting Isak off - right now.

Isak always gets wet quickly, and it makes the slide of Even’s palm easier. He brushes his thumb over their tips, has to break the kiss to duck his head and watch for a moment, the way their precome mixes on both their dicks, the way Even’s hand looks wrapped around them both. Their t-shirts sticking to their backs, the sweat going cool and clammy on their skin in the relative cool of the bathroom.

“Fuck,” Isak whispers and his hips jerk up into Even’s hands just once when Even rubs his hand just underneath the head of his dick.

“The sooner you come the sooner we can go home and do it again,” Even whispers, and kisses him again until the grin falls from Isak’s lips and he pulls Even closer again to kiss him more thoroughly.

Isak ruts up into the tunnel of Even’s hand then, and Even wraps his second one around them too, to provide more friction.

“I can’t believe–” Isak starts, but cuts himself off, bites his lip and stares straight into Even’s eyes as he can feel Isak’s thrusts stutter and his come spill hot over Even’s hands, his dick.

“Fuck, baby,” Even moans, trying to be quiet and lets Isak pull his dick out of his grip, too sensitive for the way Even’s still wanking his own, hand messy with Isak’s release now. Isak’s watching him with wide, hungry eyes, like the fact that he’s just come hasn’t calmed him down at all, and it’s the thought of what he just said himself, that they can go home and do this, and much more, all over again, that pushes Even over the edge as well. Isak kisses him through it and then cleans them up halfheartedly with some toilet paper.

There’s another guy by the sinks who just lifts a disbelieving eyebrow at them, but Even only winks at him via the mirror and drags Isak back out of the bathroom. They need to get home _now_ before he’s tempted to repeat this.

 

**The End**


End file.
